


Hot Chocolate & Marshmallows

by shintarouthewizard



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Marshmallows, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shintarouthewizard/pseuds/shintarouthewizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Kouki had thought, nobody could resist a nice cup of hot chocolate, not even Seijuurou himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate & Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerberos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberos/gifts).



Powdery white snow fluttered from the skies, turning the city into a winter wonderland as the snow covered the grounds. It was the sign of winter settling in the region.

Children could be seen having snowball fights and building snowmen just outside of the apartment complex. They seemed to be enjoying the snow very much. At least much more than Seijuurou does.

And why is that, you may ask? Well, as Kouki have realised, Seijuurou wasn’t exactly a winter person. He despised the cold weather more than anything during Winter. Even with a thick, warm quilt covering them, Seijuurou would still find many excuses on why he ended up hugging him in the middle of the night. The sensation of having a pair of cold feet entangling your own wasn’t exactly pleasing, but seeing that Seijuurou was genuinely sensitive to the cold weather, Kouki thought he would let it slide.

Currently, Seijuurou was wrapped deep within that heavy patchwork quilt that vaguely reminded Kouki of a burrito. He didn’t seem to have the slightest intention of budging anytime soon.

“Sei, I know it’s a Sunday and all but that doesn’t mean you should be lying in bed all day.” Kouki sighed.

“It’s cold.” Seijuurou replied before dipping his head further into the quilt. Kouki thought it wasn’t THAT cold. It was only about thirteen degrees with the heater on and all too.

Getting Seijuurou out of the bed during Winter on a weekend was perhaps one of the most difficult things Kouki had ever done in his life. It takes an immense amount of careful planning and possible negotiation to even drag Seijuurou out of the patchwork burrito state he was in. For that, he should be getting an achievement or an award by now.

“Stay right there, I’ll bring something warm for you to drink.” Not that Seijuurou would move anyway, Kouki thought and chuckled to himself.

To think that Seijuurou could actually be like this behind doors was beyond Kouki’s imaginations at first. When they first met, Kouki thought Seijuurou was quite intimidating. A perfect man with perfect qualities. But even a perfect man had his own set of weaknesses, he soon realised. In this case, cold weather.

The best way to quickly warm one’s self up would be a nice cup of hot chocolate. Kouki remembered how his mother used to make hot chocolate for him whenever he felt colder than usual. The drink never fails in making him feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. As an added bonus, his mother would also put tiny pieces of marshmallows inside of them, giving it a unique yet sweet texture along with the chocolate-y flavour.

It wasn’t particularly difficult to make either. All Kouki needed to do was to pour the milk, double cream and the chopped chocolate into a pan and boil them. Somehow, he was thankful that he actually took some of his mother’s recipe from home and brought it over.

“This should be smooth enough.” Kouki said to himself as he finished whisking the smooth mixture. It was neither too thick nor too watery. Slowly but steadily, he poured the pan’s contents into a mug, filling it up to the brim.

Kouki also wanted to put the marshmallows in as a surprise, but the marshmallows were pretty big. As his eyes wandered around the kitchen looking for a knife but instead they’ve landed on a set of cookie cutters. Come to think of it, they have never used them before.

“When did we even buy this?” He said to no one in particular as he held the heart-shaped cookie cutter up. What if he just… used these to cut the marshmallows instead? But of course, that sounds like an ingenious idea, at least that’s what Kouki thought anyway.

“I’m back.” Kouki opened the door to their bedroom, only to find that Seijuurou had indeed never budged from his original place. He sweatdropped at the sight of his boyfriend still wrapped in that thick quilt as he placed the cup of hot chocolate on the bedside table.

“What is that sweet chocolate smell?” Seijuurou asked, his head poking out from the quilt burrito as his rubellite eyes filled with curiosity.

“Hot chocolate, but not just any hot chocolate.” Kouki smiled. “It’s a special type of hot chocolate.”

“Special?” Seijuurou repeated. “How so?”

“You will know when you get out of bed.” Kouki teased.

That seemed to have done the trick as Seijuurou finally emerged from within the quilt. As Kouki had thought, nobody could resist a nice cup of hot chocolate, not even Seijuurou himself.

Kouki watched in anticipation as Seijuurou got up from the bed finally, still shivering as he reached for the mug.

“... The marshmallows are heart-shaped.” Seijuurou said, staring at the heart-shaped marshmallows that floated on the surface of the hot chocolate before he suddenly chuckled.

“W-What is so funny!? I’ve put my heart into it you know!” Kouki exclaimed, his cheeks flared up. He was slightly embarrassed since the idea was a bit cliche now that he thought about it.

“I’m sorry. I just found it adorable, that’s all.” Seijuurou smiled softly before he finally took a sip of the drink.

“Thank you, Kouki. This is the best hot chocolate I’ve ever drunk.”

Kouki was happy to hear that, but right now he was way too embarrassed with himself to even answer properly. He stuffed his face onto the patchwork quilt in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I am writing too much about food lately haha. But yes HAPPY BIRTHDAY NIRI I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS.
> 
> Now I want a cup of hot chocolate. ;v;


End file.
